bokuhakafandomcom-20200213-history
Sensei
Sensei – the teacher of Seri Koyuki’s class at Mitoya High. Personality Sensei is considerate and tries to know everything about his students' problems. He does not get very involved in them directly, though but supports their academic and social development. He works on encouraging Seri to understand Kabuto Hanadori instead of rejecting him and see's similarities between them. Appearance He has medium length dark hair and is seen wearing a jumpsuit and other casual clothing. History At some point he became a teacher. Story In class he calls whether Hanadori is present, then tells him to put the dog he brought back where it came from.Chapter 1 Meeting with Seri, he is more concerned with eating his lunch but picks up on Seri's method of communication and applies it to how he gets along with Kabuto. He suggests certain phrases Seri could use such as slang words to be on Kabuto's level. He has the answer to why Kabuto keeps hanging around Seri, explaining that they are birds of a feather. In another meeting he arranges for Seri and Kabuto along with Utsugi to create a new discipline committee club. When that does not go to plan, in an attempt to resolve the tensions he shares the phrase like repels like.Chapter 2 Finding Seri, Kabuto and Utsugi on the roof, he confiscates Seri's games console for his aggression.Chapter 3 He lists upcoming fun events on the board and points out the test scores of this class are the lowest in the whole grade. When there is a problem child, he will be scolded by the head teacher. With the test scores delivered he says it is lovely for Seri, he will not have to be an organizer now. Being honest, Kabuto and Utsugi were always at the top of the class, so he thought Seri could improve by learning with them.Chapter 4 In Chapter 5 Sensei tells Aitsu he has a weird hobby when he says he was waiting for Seri to hit him and then proceeds to attempt to confiscate Aitsu's game console but allows him to keep it after Aitsu begins crying and says he wanted to play games with Seri.Chapter 5 Relationships Seri Koyuki One of his students, his interactions range from that of a teacher supporting a student by issuing guidance on how to react around other students Seri does not like. To also putting him in a group suspecting correctly that the group members would help increase Seri's test results. Then their interactions can be objectively extreme such as Seri using disrespectful language to his teacher to physically assaulting him by punching him in the stomach when he has a question, to breaking he test paper over his head. Utsugi Tsukimiya A student at the top of his class, Utsugi has inevitably been drafted by sensei to help Seri with his issues concerning Kabuto to putting them in a group together knowing that Utsugi could help Seri with learning. Initially going to confiscate Utsugi's game console for having it during school time, seeing tears gushing from Utsugi and hearing that he wanted to play games with Seri during summer break causes sensei to let him off. Kabuto Hanadori He calls to see if this student is present but see's him having brought a puppy to class. Taking that for the day and telling Kabuto to change since he was soaking wet, Sensei is largely indifferent to his fantasies even when spoken aloud in the classroom. Cerberus A puppy sensei looks after for the day after Kabuto brought it to class. Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters